


Of A New Arrival

by sarizzel



Series: The Excessive Backstories for Roleplaying Characters. [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 10:52:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1685684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarizzel/pseuds/sarizzel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all starts with a first meeting</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of A New Arrival

September 1984  
Tyden – age 2 turning 3

“Hey there kiddo, What’re you doing?”  
Tyden looked up at Papa-Dean; he looked happy as he crouched by Tyden’s building site.  
“Making a tower,” He smiled.  
“When did the manager say it has to be built? Is it urgent?”

Tyden thought for a moment, adding a few more blocks to the construction as he considered the question; how long had the manager said he had to finish? “No, he said not to rush. Rushing makes people cut corners,” he finally replied earnestly.  
“Well, if you have time… what do you say to visiting Mamma-Grace in hospital?”  
His blocks and tower abandoned instantly, Tyden scrambled to his feet. Mamma-Grace had been hurting bad and had to leave to stay in the hospital, Tyden hadn’t seen her since Papa-Dean and he had left her with the nurses. Papa-Dean had been to see her while Tyden had gone to day-care, Papa-Dean told him that Mamma-Grace was alright and that it was to do with her baby belly.  
“Can we go now?” Papa-Dean sweeped him up in his arms, “Of Course!”

“Mamma-Grace!” Tyden cried, brimming with excitement as he tore down the corridor to her room. Leaving Dean, and both startled and bemused nurses in his wake.  
“Hey Mamma… Your baby belly is gone,” he observed as he sat in the chair beside the bed.  
“It is,” she agreed, sitting up to talk with him. “What happened to the baby?” Tyden inquired anxiously, staring at her stomach with concern.  
“He decided it was time to come out… ” She smiled leaning down to show him the baby within the bundle of cloth in her arms. “This is Samuel, he is your new baby brother,” Tyden stared down at the boy, the dark sleepy eyes meet his. Reaching out he hesitantly ran a finger along his tiny hand, smiling as the pudgy baby fingers clutched at the tip of his finger.

“He’s so… tiny… ” Tyden murmurs, awestruck. “you were that little once… Do you want to hold him?” Grace asked softly, shifting closer. “What if he doesn’t like me and gets upset?” Grace hushed his worrying as she carefully placed Samuel in his arms. “he won’t… a mother knows” she beamed, glancing up at Dean, who was watching from the door in fond amusement.

“Sam… _Sammy~_ ” Tyden smiled, holding the baby close, watching as the brown eyes slowly started to droop. The babe’s interest in Tyden losing over the urge to sleep.


End file.
